diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Townsend/Mollys Liederbuch
Sir Daros Stein Dem Ritter Daros Stein Ist Poesie ‘ne Pein Auch mit der Laute Ist eher Flaute Doch Ritter Daros Stein der gäbe Hand und Bein Nur um zu helfen Sogar den Elfen! Ritter Stein aus Sturmwind Das weiß doch jedes Kind Wird bald Berühmtheit sein Bei Met und Bier und Wein Werden erzählen Frau und Mann Was der Ritter Stein alles kann Denn Ritter Daros Stein ist niemals gemein Er ist galant Und stets charmant Der Ritter Daros Stein achtet groß und klein Denn er ist pflichtbewusst Was er nicht lernen musst Ritter Stein aus Sturmwind Das weiß doch jedes Kind Wird bald Berühmtheit sein Bei Met und Bier und Wein Werden erzählen Frau und Mann Was der Ritter Stein alles kann Westfall wird wieder leben Refr.: Kraftvoll: Jeder hier packt mit an Damit’s wieder Heimat werden kann Niemals werden wir aufgeben Westfall, ja Westfall wird wieder leben! Fröhlich, mit sehnsüchtigen Elementen: Einst standen die Ähren so golden hier Es reichte alles für Mensch und Tier Und wenn im Herbst die Ernte begann Schallte von überall her froher Gesang Wildschweinfamilien zogen durchs Feld Vögelschwärme sah man am Himmelszelt Am Horizont konnt man das Meer stets seh’n An seinen Stränden ewig spazieren geh’n Die Menschen haben zusammengehalten In guten wie auch in schlechteren Zeiten Kornkammer Sturmwinds wurd Westfall genannt Eh das Elend dies Land hat überrannt Refr.: Kraftvoll: Jeder hier packt mit an Damit’s wieder Heimat werden kann Niemals werden wir aufgeben Westfall, ja Westfall wird wieder leben! melancholisch (in Moll): Die Defias, eine seltsame Bruderschaft, führten eine Schreckensherrschaft Mörder und Diebe von schlimmster Art Das Überleben in Westfall ward so hart Dürren und Kriege erschöpften das Land Wo sich bald noch neues Gesindel einfand Von Kobolden, Ogern, Murlocplagen Erzählen Worte, Gesänge und Sagen Der Kopf der Defias schien ein Spinner zu sein Denn er baute ein Schiff in ‘ne Mine rein Zum Glück wurd der Kerl endlich erschlagen Die Bruderschaft hat es damit zerschlagen Refr.: Kraftvoll: Jeder hier packt mit an Damit’s wieder Heimat werden kann Niemals werden wir aufgeben Westfall, ja Westfall wird wieder leben! fröhlicher, mit Hoffnung Doch ein sehr edler Ritter aus Sturmwind Kümmert sich um des Reiches Bettelkind Er sammelt Spenden, Freunde und Gut Erfüllt Menschen und Tiere mit neuem Mut Weiden hier bald wieder Kuh, Schaf und Schwein? Trinkt das Volk bald wieder Bier, Met und Wein? Wachsen bald wieder Korn, Blum und Baum? Oder ist der Rest nur ein blasser Traum? Die Mär vom kopflosen Reiter Gesprochen: Ist euch die Mär von Sir Thomas bekannt? Er wird nun der kopflose Reiter genannt. Einst war er Ritter der silbernen Hand, Heut ist er Schrecken im Dämonengewand. Sir Thomas also, ein Mensch von Edelmut Fühlte sich im Orden der Silberhand gut Er liebte seine Frau Suzannah und Kinder Kämpfte jedoch überall gegen Lichtschinder Denn Lordaeron wurd von der Pest heimgesucht Ja, die Geißel hat dort die Invasion versucht Das Dorf, dem unser Paladin diente, war durch längere Hungersnot angreifbar Das Essen, das Baron Totenschwur schickte bald, Machte jeden Menschen zur untoten Gestalt Und einzig Sir Thomas als Zeuge blieb der die untoten Freunde allein niederhieb. Als Prinz Arthas Vater und König verriet Und auch Uther Lichtbringer in sein Visier geriet schickte Sir Thomas seine Familie nach Kalimdor Wo er ihnen bei Jaina Prachtmeer Sicherheit schwor Vier weitere Jahre wurd gegen die Geißel gekämpft Doch der Erfolg der Silberhand durch viel Leid gedämpft Als schließlich Hochlord Mograine im Kampfe fiel Verlor der Orden der silbernen Hand sein Ziel Unter Lord Balnazzar bildete sich der scharlachrote Kreuzzug, ein Dämon, der die Identität eines Paladins trug Balnazzar schmeichelte Thomas mit lieblichem Wort Und führte ihn zu einem von der Pest befallenen Ort Ein Dorf sollte Thomas befreien von der Geißel Not Doch brachte er auch den gesunden Menschen den Tod Unter den Leichen fand der Paladin dann später Seine Frau und Kinder…. und er war der Täter. Thomas verlor vor Kummer und Trauer seinen Verstand Man hörte irres Lachen und Weinen durch seine Schlafzimmerwand Zu Beginn der Schlotternächte schickte man Thomas erneut In den Kampf vor dem scharlachroten Kloster zu seinen Leut Aber nun tötete er Untote und Freunde gleichermaßen So die Paladine keine andere Möglichkeit mehr besaßen So wurd denn Sir Thomas getötet von seinen Mannen Die bald darauf sich für seinen Leichnam besannen Doch Lord Balnazzar hatte mit Sir Thomas anderes vor Und brachte mit seiner Macht noch mehr Schrecken hervor Infolgedessen lebt nun Sir Thomas als Untoter weiter Ihr alle kennt die Legenden um den kopflosen Reiter…. Schon oft ist es in den Schlotternächten geschehen…. Da hat jemand seinen Schatten gehört und gesehen raunend: Seid bereit! Die Stunde hat geschlagen! Versteckt eure Alten, Kranken und Blagen! Ein jeder von Euch zahlt den letzten Preis! Es gibt kein Erbarmen. So schließt sich der Kreis! Fabian Tralalala, Fabian war ein mutiger Held Tralalala, wie euch dieses Lied erzählt Fabian, ein Ritter vom edlen Geblüt war von zweifelsfrei tapf’ren Gemüt Eines Tages in Westfall am Strand Fabian eine Flaschenpost fand Der Brief war geworden nass Die Schrift nur noch ganz blass Fabian enträtselte von Drachen, Prinzessinnen und finst’ren Wachen Tralalala, Fabian war so aufgeregt Tralalala, von der Nachricht tief bewegt Auf der Rückseite war eine Karte gemalt Die führte ganz tief in den Dämmerwald Doch Fabian war zu allem entschlossen Hätt die Bösen am liebsten eingeschlossen So ritt Fabian in einer tiefdunklen Nacht Hat bald darauf eine Entdeckung gemacht Denn nachdem er die finst’ren Wachen besiegt Nur noch ein Gang zum Turm vor ihm liegt Tralala, Fabian ist viele Stufen gelaufen Tralala, um mit dem Drachen zu raufen Und oben auf dem Turm atemlos angelangt Hat er um die schöne Prinzessin gebangt Denn im Turmzimmer war nur Stille zu hören Sollt ihr Leben der Vergangenheit angehören? Er stieß die Tür auf, die Prinzessin zu retten Doch lag nicht die Holde in grausamen Ketten Es war der Drache, von gar zarter Gestalt der war jungfräulich in der Bestie Gewalt Tralala, Fabian hat den Drachen befreit Tralala, lieber ihn als die Prinzessin gefreit Sauflied Trinke Wein, trinke Bier Das vertreibt im Nu aus dir All die Zweifel, all die Sorgen An das Gestern, an das Morgen Trinke Schnaps, trinke Met Sodass es dir bald besser geht All die Arbeit soll nun ruh’n Heut Abend gibt es nichts zu tun Trinke Whiskey, trinke Rum Am Morgen ist die Nacht schon um Der Kater kriegt dich früh genug Drum komm und hol dir noch ‘nen Krug Trinke Wein, trinke Bier Das vertreibt im Nu aus dir All die Zweifel, all die Sorgen An das Gestern, an das Morgen Wanderlust nicht düster, aber ruhig, “gedeckt” Es liegt noch Schnee auf Berg und Tal All die Bäume sind noch kahl Schwärze der Nacht regiert die Welt Ein warmes Bett mein leben hält Zupfend erwacht der Frühling Doch bald schon schmilzt das Eis im Land Schneeglöckchen wächst am Wegesrand Der Himmel wird blau, der Abend hell Das Leben erwacht ringsum so schnell wenige Akkorde, mehr Gesang ohne Laute, aber fröhlich Und ein Kribbeln kehrt in meine Beine Es gibt die Lösung, diese eine So wie jedes Jahr, ich hab’s gewusst Kommt sie zu mir…. Wanderlust Refrain, fröhlich, der Aufbruch klingt mit, ebenso die Sehnsucht Ich packe meine sieben Sachen Werd mich auf die Wege machen Im Haar die Sonne und den Wind Straßenstaub am Schuh geschwind Fernweh und Sehnsucht im Blick... Ich lass den Winter zurück gleiche Melodie der ersten Strophen, aber in Moll Ihr glaubt wohl, ich vermiss euch nicht Ich geh mit Tränen im Gesicht Lass auch zurück die ruhige Zeit Des Luxus’ und der Sicherheit wieder weniger Akkorde, diesmal aber in Moll Doch das Kribbeln kehrt in meine Beine Es gibt die Lösung, nur die eine So wie jedes Jahr, mir ist bewusst Verlasse alles, nur für… Wanderlust Pause, bevor wieder fröhlicher In den Büschen Amseln singen Meisen, Spatzen, alle klingen Und schon keimt das Grün in Bäumen Ferne ruft in meinen Träumen Refrain, fröhlich, der Aufbruch klingt mit, ebenso die Sehnsucht Ich packe meine sieben Sachen Werd mich auf die Wege machen Im Haar die Sonne und den Wind Straßenstaub am Schuh geschwind Fernweh und Sehnsucht im Blick... Ich lass den Winter zurück ruhiger - schläfriger'' '' Hab gefunden eine Wiese Im warmen Sonnenschein liegt diese Und es blüht so bunt auf ihr ‘ne kurze Pause mach ich hier... Die Ballade von Nathaniel und Elisabeth gesprochen: Die Ballade handelt von verzweifelt’ Geliebten Wollen die Eltern zwar die Liebe verbieten So treffen sie sich immer heimlich im Wald Stützen sich und geben sich Halt Elisabeth: Oh, Nathaniel, ach, Geliebter mein Werd ich je deine liebe Ehefrau sein? Die hohen Eltern erlauben’s nicht Königstreu, verstehen nicht deine Sicht. Nathaniel: Oh, Elisabeth, ach, Geliebte mein Die Politik in Gilneas bringt uns Pein Ich kann deine Eltern nicht versteh’n Können sie unsere Liebe überseh’n? Elisabeth: Oh, Nathaniel, ach, Geliebter mein Sie nennen dich ein Verrätersch… Oh, Liebster, schau nicht so finster drein Es schlägt gleich Elf, ich muss bald heim Nathaniel: *seufzend* Oh, Elisabeth, ach, Geliebte mein Groll nicht dir, sondern der Welt allgemein Lauf schnell heim, Liebste, bis morgen Nacht Komm noch her, damit ich dich küsse sacht (Die Melodie wiederholt sich, bringt die Routine zum Ausdruck, ändert sich dann, bis sie vor Fröhlichkeit perlt. Fast kann man Elisabeth bei der nächsten Strophe durch den Wald hüpfen sehen) Elisabeth: Oh, Nathaniel, ach, Geliebter mein Von heute an darfst du mich frei’n Die Eltern erlauben’s der Worgen wegen Geben uns’rer Liebe endlich den Segen (wieder wechselt die Melodie, erhält nun schaurige Elemente, wie für eine Geisergeschichte) Elisabeth: *kläglich, ängstlich* Oh, Nathaniel, Geliebter, wo bleibst du? Allein hier im Wald, ist’s grausame Ruh Ein Knacken von Ästen und Rascheln hier In den Schatten lauert ein böses Untier Nathaniel: *dumpf* Ich riech dich, dein Blut, so wunderbar Werd verschlingen diese Frau mit Haut und Haar Oh, Schöne, dein Leben gehört nun mir Kann kaum noch zügeln die bloße Gier Elisabeth: *erschrocken* Du Monster, du Unhold, schreckliches Wesen Hatte gedacht, du wärst der Liebste gewesen… *zögernd* Doch, stopp! Halt ein! Erkenn die Augen dein…? Oh… Nathaniel… ach… Geliebter mein…? Nathaniel: *dumpf wiederholend* Oh, Nathaniel, ach, Geliebter mein? *dann dämmerts ihm* Elisabeth? Was ist das? Wie kann das sein? Schnell… lauf nach Haus, der Wald ist nicht gut Ich kämpf für dich, doch bleib auf der Hut (erneut nur die Melodie, die vom Schaurigen, zum traurigen, sehnsüchtigen hin wechselt) Elisabeth: Oh, Gilneas, ach geliebtes Land Alles, was ich liebte, mit dir verschwand beide (Molly “echot”): der Stolz der Menschen, der edle Gesang Die Schafe auf den Hügeln hinterm Nebelvorhang Die Ruhe in den Wäldern war stiller als hier Oh, und beim Licht, das gilneeische Bier Nathaniel: Alles, was ich liebte, mit Elisabeth schwand Auch Gilneas, ach, geliebtes Land